The present invention relates to a spice dispenser adapted to hold two spices therein and selectively dispense one of the spices at a time, as desired. More particularly, the dispenser provides either salt or pepper from a substantially planar top surface thereof, without allowing combination of the spices, either within the dispenser or during dispensing of same, with structure being provided to prevent damming of the spice at an outlet to assure a free flow thereof.